Aslan
Aslan is the president of Section VII: Narnia. ''Aslan has been the Vice President and Treasurer of the UPC and has unsuccessfully ran for PA before now, but is currently serving as the President of the UPC, the second President ever. After being elected, Luke Skywalker, Thi-Sen and Finis Valorum stepped down from the UPC Supreme Court after Aslan requested that someone would step down to make room for Yoda, the previous UPC President. Aslan appointed Yoda as a Supreme Court Justice along with Eeth Koth and Glaedr. Yoda ended up being elected as the Chief Justice in the Supreme Court immediately afterwards. Aslan is also the president of the Narnia Base, one of the three main UPC Meeting Bases. Aslan is responsible for working out the more administrative, financial, and practical aspects of the base with its General, Caspian X. Caspian is responsible for reporting to Aslan the activities and needs of the base, who then reports them to the rest of the UPC. Aslan is the President of the UPC Government Council. Aslan's Official Assistant is Lucy Pevensie, making her the President's Official Assistant, the second one ever, the first being Obi-Wan Kenobi. Non-UPC Info Aslan was the being who created Narnia, along with other worlds. He is a terrifying, magnificent, and beautiful lion, who is nearly omnipotent. Aslan is a divine being and the true King and Emperor of Narnia. He aids the people of Narnia in their struggles, though not always directly. He is highly respected and fully trusted by all of its inhabitants. The only limits to the great lion's powers are the Deep Magic and the Deeper Magic, which bind all things, beings, and creatures to their laws. Before the UPC, Aslan normally dwelled in a place known as Aslan's Country, a place which formerly only he visited. However, since the creation of the UPC, not only has Aslan often lived in UPC Bases around the galaxy, he has also taken a few specific individuals who he deemed worthy and virtuous enough to come and visit his country. Those individuals were Grandmaster Yoda, president of ''Section I: Jedi, ''Chiron, director of Camp Half-Blood and president of ''Section VI: The Lightning Thief, ''Albus Dumbledore, Minister of Magic, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and president of ''Section XIII: Harry Potter, ''and Sensei Wu, trainer of the Ninjago Ninjas and president of ''Section XX: Ninjago. Organization Councils Aslan is currently serving as the treasurer of the 2nd Foreign Species Council. He is also the president of the Morale Council, though he ran into a close tie with Maxwell Smart during the election.. Army Aslan was formerly the Grand Admiral of the Narnia Army, its Admiral before that, and was a General of the Narnia Army even before that. However, when he was elected as the new UPC President, he became the Commander-in-Chief of the UPC Army, the highest rank in the entire UPC Army. Titles President (Former UPC, Section, Former UPC Government Council, and Former Morale Council) Vice President (Former UPC) Treasurer (Former UPC and Former Foreign Species Council 2) Commander-in-Chief (Former UPC Army) Grand Admiral (Former Narnia Army) Admiral (Narnia Army) General (Former Narnia Army) Emperor (Narnia) Assistant Cheif Justice (UPC Supreme Court) Category:Government Council Category:Section 7 Category:Morale Council Category:Narnia Army Category:Council of Admirals Category:Narnia Category:Lion Category:Class Omega Category:UPC Supreme Court